New Destiny:
by Kiara-Hikari
Summary: Tres chicas.. un secreto.. un destino..


**Los Capitulo 1  
**Un día.. normal?

6 am… Día 1..

Penumbra. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las rendijas de una ventana. Un despertador sobre un buró repiqueteaba sin cesar junto a una cama ocupada por una persona ''especial''.

Una joven de lo más típica y normal, hasta hoy. Era kiara, una chica de 18 años, con un carácter tranquilo pero salvaje a la vez.

Tomó el reloj con desgana y pulsó el botón de apagado.

-Aun es temprano- bostezó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y salió con paso lento hacia el tocador. –_no entiendo porque debo levantarme a esta hora_- Pensó. Miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras tomaba un cepillo y se arreglaba el largo cabello castaño. Escogió algo de ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

6:30am..

Una vez vestida con su ropa habitual, se dirigió a la cocina a preparase un desayuno ligero.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo, algo habitual en ella –Solo hay pan y mermelada. _Típico de mi madre olvidar hacer las compras_-

Vivía con su madre Susan y su padre Thomas en un pueblo llamado ''moonshine''. Un pueblo pequeño rodeado de un amplio bosque y un lago hermoso, todo perfección.. a no ser por la escuela.

Tomó lo primero que vio y se sentó en una silla del comedor cerca del televisor.

7:00am..

Terminó su desayuno. Alistó sus cuadernos, tomó las llaves de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. –Bien , hora de irme- dijo al salir de su casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y emprendió el largo camino directo a su escuela.

7:30am..

Miró su reloj de pulso con desgano.  
-_Genial.. es temprano aun_- Dio vuelta en la esquina y miró el amplio callejón que se abría ante ella. Caminó con paso lento, confiada en su tiempo.

Miró a ambos lados antes de adentrarse en ese callejón, caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos –_Qué día más.. aburrido.. y normal-_ rió con desgana maldiciendo su suerte sin percatarse que pisaba un objeto metalico con una enorme gema de color verde azulado.

-Vaya vaya- tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto llevándoselo más cerca para examinarlo –es lindo- Dijo mientras metía el collar en su mochila y miraba a ambos lados esperando encontrar a quién podría pertenecerle –_En fin, sea de quién sea, ya ni modo- _Pensó y emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

8:00am..

Llegó a la escuela sin ninguna novedad, miró con desgana aquel edificio enorme que se imponía frente a ella, algo desgastado por el paso de los años, más sin embargo seguía siendo motivo de estudio para muchos, tan alto e imponente, suspiró y atravesó la reja de la entrada que se hallaba aun abierta de par en par, justo a tiempo para escuchar el timbre sonar y entrar a clase a tiempo.

-hola Sara- sonrió al ver a su amiga, alta y con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

-hola!- le correspondió la rubia corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla esquivando pupitres acomodados en fila. –Parece una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi- dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente en acto dramático.

-no seas tonta- se burló una chica de cabello azul que caminaba despacio hacia las chicas. –Solo fue un fin de semana-

-sí, pero a mí me pareció mucho, Tamara- dijo Sara sonrojándose un poco. –Por cierto kiara- se volvió a la chica de pelo castaño –sakura te manda saludos, la vi antes de entrar al salón-

-mmh.. es una lástima que no esté con nosotros-

-pues ya que- dijo entre risas su amiga.

-Tamara no seas así!..- replicó la rubia

-Bien jóvenes- entró una señora de aire respetable, que miraba al gentío dentro del salón –tomaremos las clases del día, pueden platicar durante el receso-

2:00pm

Sonó el timbre libertador dando fin a las clases. Dentro del salón, los alumnos recogían sus cuadernos llenos de alivio por haber terminado las clases, aburridas para unos, fascinantes para otros, lo único que unía a estos alumnos era la sensación de..

-libertad!- gritó Tamara con un saltito de alegría mientras tomaba su mochila y corría a la puerta.

-y ahora quien es la dramática- se burló Sara mientras la seguía hacia la salida.

-ok, ok lo siento- rió su amiga –es que me estaba aburriendo. –eh?, porque no vienes kiara?- pregunto volviéndose hacia su amiga mirando como tomaba un collar entre sus manos y lo observaba minuciosamente.

-ah, sí, ya voy- dijo en tono ausente mientras guardaba el objeto y caminaba con la mochila al hombro con sus amigas.

-que tanto mirabas?, acaso es una fotos del chico de 3 grado?, eh? Contesta..- preguntó mientras la miraba pendiente de algún gesto de confirmación en el rostro de su amiga.

-no tengo tiempo para eso Tamara- dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-por favor, no me digas que no le has puesto atención, es tan guapo- continuó sin importar el tono de la contestación de kiara.

-dejen de pelear- intervino Sara reprimiendo una risa. Le divertía mucho ver como la hiperactiva chica ponía a prueba la tolerancia de su amiga con sus comentarios. –eh.. miren! Allí esta sakura- levantó una mano a modo de saludo mirando como la pelirroja se acercaba a ellas.

-hola, como están?- dijo sakura con una sonrisa –disculpen, no las pude ver en el receso porque estaba adelantado mi tarea- Se disculpó mientras emprendía con su amigas la marcha hacia sus hogares.

-cuando cambiaras- dijo en tono burlón volviéndose por encima del hombro para mirarla.

Sakura se paró en seco y la miró algo ofendida y se cruzó de brazos –ah si?, entonces no contaré una noticia que me ha llegado-

-cuéntanos!- Dijeron sakura y Tamara al unísono rodeándola para no dejarla escapar sin soltar prenda mientras kiara solo se limito a mirarlas a un paso más lejos de ellas. Estaba con sus amigas tras un fin de semana largo, más su mente pareciese haberse ido de paseo a un lugar lejano.

-bueno, en tanto kiara ponga atención lo digo- Emprendió de nuevo su camino con sus amigas siguiéndola de cerca.

-que?, ah, lo siento- se ruborizó un poco al ver que no había puesto ni un mínimo de atención al ver entrar a su amiga, ni interés a la plática. Quiso excusarse -pensaba en..- dio un paso para seguirlas pero su enérgica amiga se le adelanto cortándole el paso.

-el chico de 3!- kiara solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada fulminante que entendió su amiga y calló –vale, me calló- caminó en silencio.

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses donde cada quien tomaría su dirección y se sentaron en la banca a esperar.

-bueno- rió la chica –hoy me han dicho que tendremos en el salón una nueva estudiante-

-y que tiene de interesante?- replicó Tamara algo desilusionada por la noticia, era una chica con una mente muy despierta y gracias las horas que le dedicaba a la televisión y videojuegos ahora quería una aventura como tal.

-no lo se, creí que podría interesarles- se encogió de hombros y miró a la carretera lejana, mirando los distintos vehículos que iban y venían con mucha prisa sin detenerse.

-sería buena idea que hablaras con ella, así no estarás tan sola en el salón- sugirió Sara

-es cierto, estas muy sola allá- secundó kiara aun algo ausente.

-si, tienen razón.. ah, mi camión- sonrió a modo de despedida a sus amigas antes de echarse a correr por la acera para alcanzar el autobús que se había detenido una cuantas cuadras lejos y desaparecer tras la puertezuela del bus.

Pasaron algunos minutos después para que Sara tomara su camión y Tamara siguiera de largo hasta su casa cerca de la escuela.

-Suerte con.. tu sabes- le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta –nos vemos mañana- dijo y siguió su camino a casa.

Kiara se quedó sola mirando el panorama desolador mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y seguía pensativa, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero era extraño que alguien olvidara un collar así en medio de un callejón, sacudió la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos y suspiró mientras subía al siguiente autobús con rumbo a su casa.


End file.
